


A different Life

by otaku1232123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku1232123/pseuds/otaku1232123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Alphonse transfer to Ouran. Twins befriend them and there secrete is known to only the club and there members.  Yaoi!!! Boy on Boy!!! dont like dont read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

first cross over so dont freak or flame on me. !Yaoi!

"Alphonse why do we have to go hear? Its a school for the rich." Ed grumbled as he walked the halls of Ouran. Ed didnt know why the two had to go to school. He didnt even know if they had anything on alchemy hear. They walk the halls to were there first class was. They had every class together as they requested. The two were thankful that they had some family in Japan so they know Japanese.

They walk into the class and as expected, everyone watches the two. Ed still hides his automail from view and Al still isn't at full strength but he is doing fine. Once the two sit down they are approached by twins.

"Hey, i'm Hikaru" "And i'm Kaoru." The two say with a grin. "So, were are you two from?" The one on the left asks.

"Germany" Ed says with a thick German accent. The two continue to grin and talk some more.

"Why did you come to out school?" The one on the right asks.

"To study." Al says with an equally thick accent. The twins chuckle a little.

"How about you join out club, I think you would like it" The two say at the same time.

"Sure were is it?" Al says with a grin gracing his lips. The twins smile at the two brothers.

"We will show you after school." The one on the right says as the bell rings.

Threw out the day the two are approached many times with questions. Finaly the day ends and once Ed and Al are in the hall full of people, the twins grab there arms. The boys fallow them to the music room.

"Are you some kind of music club?" Ed asks a little confused. The twins open the door and are greeted by there friends. They chat a little and walk back to Ed and Al.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. I'm Tamaki. This is Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, and you have met the twins." He says with a grin. He walks up to Ed who is a good six inches shorter than him.

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is Alphonse, my younger brother." Ed says with a grin and his hands on his hips. Ed already likes this club by the way they act.

"We would like to join your club" Al says, standing behind Ed.

"Do you have any talents?" Tamaki asks.

Ed smirks and looks at a vase on a stand. "How much is this thing worth?" Ed asks, looking at the design on it.

"About 2,000 yen, Why" Tamaki says. With that said, Ed pushed it to the floor and watched it shatter. Tamaki gasps in shock from his actions. Ed then wipes all the pieces in a pile. The whole club just stares at him in shock. Ed kneels down and claps his hands together. He then places them on top of the pile. It glows and in an instant it is back to normal. Tamaki still mouth on the floor looks at him in amazement, as dose the others. Al stands behind him with a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Haruhi asks running up to Ed who is placing the vase back on its stand.

"Alchemy." Ed says with a smirk. "He fixed it with Alchemy, I can do the same thing as him but he is better at it." Al says wrapping his arm around Ed's waist.

The rest of the day before the girls show up Ed and Al train. No one expected them to have such good manners. They were ready to see girls that day. When the first girl walks in and see's Ed and Al at a table, she requests. Along with about half of the girls. Ed and Al were sitting at a table nest to Hikaru and Kaoru's table. Ed looks over right when Kaoru slices his finger with a knife. A quick reaction from Hikaru. He grabs his brothers hand and wraps his finger.

"You need to be more careful. We don't need you getting hurt" Hikaru says as Kaoru nudges his head in his brothers neck. "I'm sorry" Kaoru says. "You look so cute like that." Hikaru says, looking down at Kaoru. "Stop it, your embarrassing me" Kaoru says leaning closer to his brother. "Its true tho" Hikaru says as he traces Kaoru's jaw line.

Ed just looks at them along with all the other girls in the room. Once everything calms down a little the girls asked Ed and Al questions. "Do you two act like them?" One girl asked, clearly hoping that they did.

"Well not really. I have spent my whole life protecting him. I even have scars to prove it too." Ed says looking at Al. "Can we see your scars?" Three girls asked at the same time. Ed nodded in agreement and stood up. He stripped off his jacket and placed it on a chair. "One thing. Don't freak out." Ed said as he pulled off his white shirt. Gasps from around the room didn't surprise Ed at all. Everyone came running to see the metal armed. scared boy.

"Why is your arm metal?" Tamaki asked looking at all of Eds scars. "A very long story." Ed says. At that instant everyone around them said. "Can we hear it?"

Ed had them move chairs around to make a circle big enough for everyone. Ed sat down along with everyone else. "First, we are alchemists." Ed said. Al continued the sentence. "Its a type of science that we have studied for years."

"The story starts years ago. Our dad left home and left us with mom. A few years after, our mom died. We couldn't live without her. Alchemy has a taboo. The one unforgivable sin is human transmutation. We tried to do human transmutation to bring her back. The rebound of it was i lost my leg *Ed pulls his pant leg up* And Al lost his whole body. At that point I was the only one there and i only had one leg. I pulled some armor to the ground and with my blood, drew a seal. right before i activated it with alchemy i yelled out 'Its my fault... Alphonse. Damn it... Damn it... Give him back... Hes my brother. Even my leg, or my arm...Or my heart. I'll give them to you! So give him back... He's my one and only little brother!' then i activated it. It took my whole arm. My best friend and her grandma made me these automails. After that, I joined the military as a State Alchemist. *Pulls out pocket watch* I spent years fighting and searching for the Philosophers stone. Turns out when the time came, dad brought Al's body back. That day Al also was about to die. Al even got the blood seal tattooed on his back. Now we are hear to study more."Ed finishes the story.

He looks up to see tears in every ones eyes, even Mori. "Can we see your tattoo Alphonse?" A girl said. Al giggled a little and took off his shirt. Everyone saw it. Ed said one last thing. "Even tho we went threw all of that, we never saw mom again." Ed stood up. "So, who would like to see some alchemy?" Ed said with a wide grin. Everyone stood to fallow. "Tamaki, could you give me something that isn't being used for anything at the moment" Ed says and Tamaki gives him a bed sheet. "What would you like to see my darling" Ed asked a girl as he traced the line of her face.

"Can you make a bird statue?" She asked with a blush. Ed smiled and went to the sheet. He clapped his hands and placed them on the sheet. A glow came from it and he picked up a bird. He handed it to the girl "How do you like it?" Ed asked with a grin. His German accent still thick. "Its amazing" She said with a slight blush. "How about you, what would you like to see?" He asked another girl.

"Can you make a statue of you?" She asks. Ed nods and giggles. "Dose anyone have a challenging one?" Ed said and turned around and transmuted a statue of him out of the sheet. "How about you make some cake?" Hunny said with a grin. Ed smiled and make a piece of cake. Hunny smiled "Can i eat it?" He asked Ed "Ya" Ed said and handed the cake to Hunny. "Anything else?" Ed asked "Can you make gold?" a girl that stood next to him asked.

"Now, now. Thats a different taboo. I cant make money or gold. How about I make..." Ed said and made a life size statue of Alphonse.

"Thank you Nii-san I love you." Al said in German with a smile. Ed replied with 'I love you too' In German and Everyone was staring like they had two heads.

No one knew this, but Tamaki was flewent it German and Knew what they were saying, and knew it wasn't a brother type of I love you. It was one a lover would say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sectrite is out for Ed and Al

speak as much Japanese as possible but always ended up speaking in German. The second day at the school and the two had a few friends. The meeting before the club activities didn't go quite as planned.

"Alphonse, did you find and any quiet spots?" Ed asked his brother in German. Al nodded his head and sighed no. The meeting was called to order by Tamaki.

"Everyone, today we are going to be... IN BEACH WERE!" Tamaki said with a huge smile and he pulled out every ones outfits. Al grinned and Ed huffed. Everyone changed into costumes and came back out.

"One more thing. Edward, Alphonse. Can you two do what Hikaru and Kaoru do? You know 'brotherly love'?" Tamaki asked. The two tilted there heads a little to the side. Tamaki started to speak fluent German to them.

"I know you two are in love. More than brothers. I understand what you are saying. I'm giving you the chance to express your love in hear all you two want. All you have to do is stay in the club. Deal?" Tamaki said. Every ones jaw dropped when Tamaki spoke. Ed shakily said 'Deal' back at him while Al thanked him.

The girls came in no time and Ed and Al were on a couch. Ed, being shorter, leaned on Al. The first set of girls came.

"So how much brotherly love do you two have?" One girl asked with a grin.

"I know one thing. We show ours more than the twins." Ed said with a smile wider than he has had in a while. The girls giggled at them. The day went on and girls asked the same questions over and over. 'How long have you been in Japan?' or 'Were do you live?' Ed and Al happily answered them. Ed stood up to get the girls some tea when Al grabbed his arm.

"Nii-san were are you going?" Al asked with worry in his eyes. Ed smiles and stood Al up.

"Im going to get some tea. I'll Be right back. You will be fine." Ed said. Before he left he placed a small kiss on Al's cheek and the girls went nuts over it. Ed walked away with a grin. When he came back Al met him and took the tray from him.

"You don't need to do that Al. I can carry it." Ed said. Al still took it from him and walked the few feet to the table. Al placed the tray down and at the same time, Ed tripped on the leg of the table. Ed fell on Al and they both ended up on the couch giggling. Ed looked into Al's darker gold eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Are you okay Al?" Ed asked with a slight giggle.

"Im alright Nii-san. I'll live. Although i do like us just like this." Al giggled with a grin on his lips. Ed smiled wider and kissed Al's forehead. Ed sat up and pulled Al up with him. The two realized that just about everyone in the room was looking at them. The girls were happy and the few boys were confused.

Ed and Al acted as they wished and to the girls, it was normal. Ed loved to see Al smile like he did when there mom saw there alchemy. It made Ed very happy. Al had gotten up and started walking away when Ed's arms around his waist stopped him.

"Alphonse were are you going?" Ed said with worry in his voice.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I will be right back. Don't worry." Al said and turned around to face him. Ed agreed and was left with the girls. They chatted and when Al came back in, Ed had an idea. He turned to face Al who is just a few feet from the door. Ed smiled really wide and stood up. Ed ran to Al and hugged him. Al hugged him back. Ed, when he hugged Al, had jumped up off the floor and wrapped his legs around him in a bear hug. All the girls were just about freaking out.

"I missed you Alphonse. Never leave for that long again." Ed said trying to put on a show. Al smirked and noticed Eds shirtless body was on his.

"It's okay Nii-san, I'm hear. No need to worry." After Al said that Ed placed a casset kiss on Al's lips. All the girls were freaking out by now when Al was walking the two back to the couch they were on. Al pulled Ed's legs off him and held him in the air like a doll. Ed was shocked at how strong Al was and smiled. Al sat down and placed Ed on his lap.

"Where were we in our talk ladies?" Ed asked and leaned back on Al. Al's face grew red when he felt Ed's skin on his. Al snaked his arms around Ed's waist.

"We were talking about your home town." One girl said with a smile. Ed remembered and started talking.

"It is really small. If you stand on our friends roof you can see the entire country side. It's amazing." Ed said with a grin. He was getting better with his Japanese. The club hours were over and the girls left. The meeting after everyone changed was short.

"Good job today. All of you are dismissed." Tamaki said. Ed was still changing in one of the rooms so Al went to tell him. Al walked in when Ed was pulling on his white shirt. His hair was down and his chest was open for the world to see. Ed smiled and Al walked to him. Ed wrapped his arm around Al's neck and whispered.

"I have been waiting all day." After he said that, Ed's lips were on Al's. Al joined in on the fun and rubbed his hands on Ed's bare chest and to his nipples. Playing around with one of them Al snaked his other hand around Ed's waist. Ed hopped up and wrapped his legs around him again. Al backed the two back to a wall. The kiss was not broken this whole time. Ed moved his hands to Al's hair and pulled him closer. Ed felt his pants tighten. Al noticed this and started rubbing him through his pants. Ed moaned.

"You two should do this when you aren't on school grounds." Tamaki's voice rang through the curtain. Ed stopped and released his legs and Al backed away. They looked at each other with small grins. "You two know how to make girls happy." He said with a grin when he walked through the curtain to see them.

"I know you two are lovers so lets keep it a secret from everyone else. They will not be comfortable with it." Tamaki said in German. Ed and Al shook there heads in agreement. Ed dressed the rest of the way. The two left the school and walked to there house. It was small but they liked it. It was in the woods so they were alone. Once inside. Ed dragged Al to there bed room to proceeded what had started at the school.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff

Sorry it is taking me forever to update... A lot is going on with me lately and well a heartbreak caused me writers block. *a little delayed tho...*

I'm trying to write it so hear it is. Hope ya'll like it

Ed and Al sat in chemistry class across each other. Ed smirked as Al rubbed his leg under the table. His foot slid up Ed's leg to his knee. Ed jumped a little and smiled.

"Edward. Would you solve this problem?" The teacher asked. Ed noticed it was simple equations. Ed stood and walked to the board. Al sighed when Ed left. Ed solved it in seconds and walked back to his table.

"Thank you Edward. How much do you boys know about science?" The teacher asked. Ed thought and spoke.

"Can I show you?" Ed asked. The teacher nodded and Ed stood. Ed walked to the board. He grabbed the chalk and started writing an equation on the board. He started on the top left corner and wrote. It finally ended at the bottom right part of the board. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the answer on it. He held it up with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" The teacher asked with wide eyes.

"Well. Its the equation for the human body's body mass. I used Alphonse's body mass to calculate it. The product is 62 Kilograms." Ed sat down and winced as his but hit the seat.

"You could of just asked Ed." Al said as Ed sat down. The teacher erased the board. The bell rang for lunch and Al dragged Ed to the cafeteria. Al got Ed his Ramen and Al got the same. They sat at the corner table alone. Al ran his foot up Eds leg again. Ed smirked up at Al.

"So how did you like last night?" Al asked. Ed smiled.

"My ass hurts. That's for one." Ed said. He never imagined the first time the two had sex (Last night) Ed would me Uke. He didn't like the idea at first but when Al hit his prostate he loved it.

"Well sorry Nii-san. I didn't expect you to ask me to go harder. I did as you said Nii-san. I'm sorry."

"No Al, Its not like that. I loved it but i didn't expect it to hurt that much." Ed said and shifted in his seat. Al smiled. The two finished there food and walked to the tray disposal place.

"We have our free period until the club today. All we have to do is talk. Then we have the entire night to ourselves." Al said as they walked into the library. The two picked up the books they were reading the day before. Ed walked with Al to the table in the back. The quietest place in the library. Ed opened his book and scanned the pages. As did Al.

"Ed, what are you reading?" Al asked with a grin.

"I'm studying more science. It confused me when we started learning it." Ed said. Ed jumped again when he felt Al rub his leg. The table was small that Al's hand reached his brothers lap.

"Scence last night you cant keep your hands off of me Al. Its different." Ed said and pulled his chair as close into the table as his body would let him. Al did the same. The table had a cloth that reached the floor so it his there body's well. Al rubbed Ed under the table. Al pushed his pen down. He climbed down and his himself with the cover. Ed was confused but understood what Al was doing once his zipper went down.

"Al. not no-owow" Ed mumbled and bit his tongue as Al rubbed him. Ed tried to look like he was reading but squirmed when Al put his mouth around him. Ed was happy everyone avoided the book sections of the library. Ed was hidden from everyone.

Al sucked harder on Ed. Ed spilled pre-cum in Al's mouth.

"Al st-stop. Im gonna... MMMM" Ed muffled his moan by biting his tongue. Ed emptied into Al's mouth and Al swallowed. Al sighed and climbed out from under the table with his pen.

"Why- why did you do that." Ed asked as he whipped up his sweat. Ed zipped up his pants and leaned back.

"I know you wanted it. And I wanted you to be pleasured." Al said and smiled. Ed smiled back and read his book. Ed had a smile on his face and pushed his pen down like Al did. Ed climbed under the table when a voice stopped him at Al's pants.

"Find your pen Ed?" Honey-senpai's voice asked. Ed climbed out with his pen in his hand. Mori was behind him with his same strait face.

"Ya. What do you need Honey?" I asked and stood. Al sighed and looked at his book.

"Can you fix Usa-chan? He has a rip in his foot." Honey said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sure thing Honey. *Ding* Lets do it at the club room." Ed said and the fore boys walked to music room 3. Ed looked at Al and knew he had to repay what Honey and Mori interrupted. Once in the room Ed fixed Usa-chan's leg. The next meeting was called and they all stood around.

"Today we are going to ware... OUR REGULAR CLOTHS!" Tamaki shouted. Ed sighed, along with Haruhi in relief. Ed sat with Al at a table and waited. Ed looked Al in the eyes and smiled. Ed mouthed. 'I'm sorry' and a few girls walked up to them.

"Hello ladies." Al said with a smile. Ed smiled to as the girls giggled.

"I forgot Edward. Why are you eyes and hair gold?" One asked.

"Our father had gold eyes and hair. The same color as mine. Al is a little darker." Ed said with a smile. Al did too.

"Ed. What was that tattoo you had around your waist line? And why does Al have the same one on his chest?" The other giggling girl asked.

"Our teacher had the same tattoo on her chest." Ed replied and leaned on Al.

Al leaned on Ed and breathed in through his nose. Al stiffened and sat up strait. Ed looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Alphonse. Whats wrong?" Ed asked. Ed breathed trough his nose and had the same reaction.

"Who-who ha-has flower spray o-on?" Ed stuttered. One girl piped up.

"I- I do. Its wild lily."

Ed felt tears pool in his eyes. He looked over to see Al's has already fallen. Eds did the same. Al stood up and ran from the room. Ed fallowed him out to the hall. Ed and Al both left the room with tears flowing down there cheeks. Both were thinking one thing.

'Why'

Otaku: ooohhhh I did a cliff hanger!

Edward: Dont you know I don't cry in front of people?

Otaku: Yes and you dont even know the reasoning!

Alphonse: Under the table... I did that?

Otaku: Yes you did Al. Yes you did.

Yui: Ummm. Ok then. EDWARD DONT INSULT HER REASONING!

Edward: I wasn't calm down shorty!

YUI: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SHE CANT EVEN GO UP HER STAIRS

Tamaki: He never said that.

Honey: USA-CHAN IS FIXED YAYAYAY

Otaku: Mori. Will you please?

Mori: Otaku does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club. Bye.


End file.
